


Bad dragon

by LemonSquaresintheoven



Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Abuse, BDSM, Dragon Racism, Gang Rape, Im messed up, Multi, Slut Shaming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22126858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonSquaresintheoven/pseuds/LemonSquaresintheoven
Summary: Glory is kidnapped and brought to the night kingdom, where a few ‘scientists’ get a little carried away with their ‘experimentation’
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Bad dragon

She had been in this cave for hours. The smell of sulfur and smoke burned her lungs as she sat there, trying to figure out how to escape. Her snout was bound, so venom wasn’t an option here.

Two nightwings landed in her cave and came forward,

“Damn, another rainwing”

“What else would you expect? Their stupid and sluggish and easy to catch.”

“Hey I have an idea.” The other turned and looked at him, “but before I explain, obsidian, knock her out”

She felt a crushing pain on the back of her head and then darkness.

She woke laying on her stomach with her legs speed and hanging off the back of the table. Her front talons were chained to the ground as were her ankles. Her tail had been tired with a rope to her horns and her wings were bound. Her snout was still tied shut. Her eyes darted around this cave, looking for anyway to escape,

“Hmm, you belong to us now.” Says a very big nightwing, his back was facing her. She felt talons grab her ass and start to kneed, she felt the claws digging into her scales and hissed through her teeth in pain, then pleasure as cold talons rubbed against her dry slit, summoning the juices of lust.

“God damn, this is a hot one, good idea darksky, we can have this rainwing slut all to ourself” said the voice she recognized as obsidian. Darksky turned around, showing his fully erect cock as he came forward. He nudged her face with it, chuckling as she recoiled. The talons explored her folds, purposefully missing that sensitive bundle of flesh. Glory’s eyes started to roll back in her head at the feeling. Then a talon slipped into her, then two, then three, the claws scratched her insides as the moaned and trembled. She felt so helpless to the bindings. Soon the talons slipped out, she panted and hoped for the slim chance that that was it, until she felt something big and hard rub her slit, it moved up and down, each time rubbing and pushing against her sensitive clit earning a small shout. She couldn’t take it anymore, waves of pleasure rolled through her body as she orgasmed and twitched. Cum spurted out of he pussy causing her to scream and shake. Her eyes rolled back in her head as the heat inside her burned. Then talons grabbed her waist and the monstrous member forced its way inside her, she shrieked as its entire legnth filled her and small barbs rubbed against her. If fucked her hard, so hard you could hear the flesh smacking together and the table was shaking, she screamed and yelled through her tied snout. It was too much, the pain and pleasure breaking her brain, and just when she thought it couldn’t get any better, the talons started furiously rub bling her clit as another cock was shouted up her ass. They started moving in time, when one was in her the other wasn’t and vice versa, then in unison where they were in there as they were both in at the same time.. she moaned and tried to plead and beg for mercy. They pounded her so hard that the table broke and she was being fucked against the ground, one of her assailants turned her over and slid under her so that she was lying on his chest. All in one motion obsidian ripped the binding around her mouth, reached in, and yanked her fangs out so that she became venom-less, she screamed at the pain as she started to taste blood.

“Please! S-stop! Nghhh, ahh aah ugh” she called out

“Shut up you worthless rainwing bitch!” Growled darksky. he pounded into her ass until he slowed as something hot spilled into her, then he stopped moving completely. Not less that five seconds later, obsidian ripped his cock from her insides and shoved it into her fangless, bloody, mouth. It forced its way down her throat as more cum came spilling into her throat, she couldn’t breathe, she couldn’t think, as both cocks pulled out of her.

Glory lay on the floor gasping for air as darksky and obsidian left the room and locked the door behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m fucked in the head


End file.
